


sugargirl, figurine

by dopaminekeeper



Series: ménage à [3]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Dom!Sangyeon, Dom/sub, Filming, Forced Feminization, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Mild Breathplay, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Situational Humiliation, Sub!Sunwoo, Verbal Humiliation, dom!Jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopaminekeeper/pseuds/dopaminekeeper
Summary: sunwoo's given an ultimatum - get kicked off the team, or wear the new uniform the captains give him. it's pretty obvious which he'll choose, in the end.or, jacob and sangyeon help sunwoo play out a fantasy involving a short skirt and a tube of red, red lipstick
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Kim Sunwoo/Lee Sangyeon
Series: ménage à [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954162
Comments: 16
Kudos: 108





	sugargirl, figurine

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back again and more off-the-walls than ever folks!!!! this one has a lot of warnings so buckle in:
> 
> this is a pre-negotiated, full consensual bdsm scene involving these three roleplaying sexual coercion. sunwoo has asked to be humiliated and coerced in this scenario, and has the tools to stop the scene at any point. please do not read if themes of consensual non-consent or forced feminization make you uncomfortable or upset.
> 
> please see the end notes for a more detailed list of content warnings.
> 
> title from st. vincent's "sugarboy"

Sunwoo’s just started changing from practice when he hears them coming through the locker room doors.

Quickly, he shoves his jersey into his locker, getting started on his cleats when they round the corner of the bay of lockers, loud and laughing. Something like fear sparks in his stomach, makes his hands shake on the laces as he chances a glance over at them.

_ “You’re sure you want to do this?” Jacob asks as the three of them hang back after the full-group rehearsal in the huge gym space, his suspiciously-heavy duffel bag at his feet. _

_ Sunwoo laughs weakly. _

_ “Mostly,” he replies, glancing at the last of their members filing tiredly out of the exit, “but I remember how to stop, don’t worry.” _

_ “Good,” Sangyeon says, sliding an arm around his waist. _

_ The outside doors clang shut, leaving them in the huge gym with nothing but their own voices echoing off the walls. _

_ “Okay.” Sangyeon smiles at him, pressing a kiss to his hair — the last chance he’ll have at tender affection for a while. “You go ahead, we’ll give you ten minutes.” _

_ Sunwoo swallows, and nods, and goes. _

He glances away just as quickly when he finds the team captains staring back at him, matching grins on their faces. It makes his face go hot, and he has to tamp down the desire to check and see if they’re still looking.

He manages to get his shoes and socks off, finally, tossing them into the locker after his jersey. Wanting to get this over with and hopefully leave without incident, he strips his shirt off and shoves that in, too.

Of course, that’s when the team captains decide to approach.

“Sunwoo-yah,” Sangyeon says, slamming Sunwoo’s locker shut with a deafening clang. “Just who we wanted to see.”

“Yeah?” manages Sunwoo with as much bravado as he can muster. “What’s up?”

“Y’know, we were just talking.” Jacob’s on his other side — they’ve been careful to position themselves between Sunwoo and the door, cornering him,  _ trapping  _ him. It makes the breath catch in Sunwoo’s chest.

Jacob continues, “We know how much being on the team means to you, Sunwoo-yah.”

“It… does.” Sunwoo bites his lip, not sure where they’re going with this.

Jacob smiles, his voice dripping with pity as he takes another step closer. “But this isn’t a charity team.”

“Everyone has to pull their weight, yeah?” Sangyeon adds.

“I’m —” Sunwoo has to pause to swallow, mouth gone dry. “I’m really trying.”

Jacob clicks his tongue, the way one would with a child who’s made a very simple mistake. “We can see that, but...”

“But the reality is, you’ve been next to useless on the field lately,” Sangyeon says, leaning up against the lockers. The disappointment in his voice is like a physical blow. “We really wanted to give you this chance, but honestly...”

“You know how this looks for us,” Jacob cuts in. “We can’t have useless members.”

Sunwoo’s eyes dart between the two of them. Their combined disapproval is palpable.

“I’m not —” he starts, but Sangyeon doesn’t let him finish.

“I don’t want excuses, Sunwoo.” He takes a step forward. The air between them gets thicker. “If you want to stay on the team, we can make that happen.”

“I do, I want that,” says Sunwoo quickly, arms still crossed tightly across his exposed chest.

“But you’re obviously not cut out to be on the field, wearing our uniform,” Sangyeon continues, looking to Jacob with amusement dancing in his eyes.

Jacob doesn’t say a thing, just turns and digs through his duffel back for a moment before tossing a bundle of clothes to Sunwoo, who somehow manages to catch it.

It takes him a moment to register that it’s a cheerleader’s outfit, the distinctive stripes and pleats visible even folded up in a neat little pile. He’s sure the look on his face is ridiculous, staring first at Jacob and then at Sangyeon.

“Put it on,” Jacob says. He’s smiling, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “You want to stay on the team, right? That’s your new uniform.”

“I don’t…” It’s like the wheels are turning in Sunwoo’s head but aren’t quite catching. “I’m not going to —”

“Put it on, Sunwoo.” Sangyeon crosses his arms, muscles flexing — a stark reminder that if Sunwoo tried to run, he wouldn’t stand a chance. It rushes through him, white-hot and insidious, makes him feel like cornered prey.

He laughs, tight and panicked, clutching the bundle of clothing close to his chest. It’s all he can do to keep looking at them.

“Come on, this isn’t funny,” he manages, taking a step back. “I’m not wearing this shit, guys.”

They just  _ look  _ at him, grinning, completely relaxed and at ease while Sunwoo’s half-naked and locked in fight-or-flight. It becomes quickly apparent that they’re not joking, not even a little.

“You’re not,” he chokes out, “not really gonna make me…”

“Do it, Sunwoo,” Jacob says, taking a seat on the bench, legs spread. “Show us how useful you can be, yeah?”

Sunwoo stares at them, near-dizzy from the mortification. He wants to scream, to tell them to fuck off, but… but that would mean he’s off the team, leaving his dreams behind, and  _ besides,  _ who’s to say they’d even let him go?

Swallowing hard, he sets down the bundle on the bench. He unfolds the top with shaking hands, balking at how tiny it looks.

“We don’t have all night, baby,” Sangyeon prods, the edge of irritation in his voice jolting Sunwoo into action.

With burning cheeks, he pulls it over his head, tugging it down as far as it’ll go. The hem sits just a couple inches below his pecs, leaving his stomach exposed. The neckline plunges, too, his reddening chest visible. It’s so tight that the fabric cuts into his skin, pulls against him every time he moves. He already feels obscene, and the other half of the outfit is still waiting.

“I knew it’d look good,” Jacob comments. “Come on, get the skirt on, we wanna see the whole thing.”

Sunwoo hooks his fingers in his gym shorts, taking a deep, steadying breath. He drags them down his legs, leaving himself in boxers that at least give him a last layer of protection as he reaches for the skirt.

“Hold on,” Sangyeon cuts in. “What are you doing? Those come off, too.”

Sunwoo stares, heat prickling across his skin. Part of him knew he wouldn’t get away with keeping his underwear, but another part of him hoped they’d let him have this one dignity.

Sangyeon’s cold, expectant gaze says otherwise. “Now, Sunwoo. Don’t be stupid.”

He cringes and tugs them off, cold air hitting his half-hard dick in the low light of the locker room.

Sunwoo’s stomach drops when Jacob snorts with barely-contained laughter.

“Oh my god,” Jacob says, hiding his grin behind his hand, “you’re  _ tiny.” _

Humiliation makes Sunwoo freeze, the skirt clutched tightly in his fists. He stares down at his hands, unable to do anything but spiral and shake. He  _ knows _ he’s small — Jacob and Sangyeon have told him before, have said how pretty and sweet he is, lavished him with praise, but this…

“We should’ve known,” Sangyeon replies, his own laughter dancing in his eyes.

The laughter dies when he catches Sunwoo’s hesitation, and he thumps his fist against the lockers, sending a metallic  _ clang  _ ringing through the air. It makes Sunwoo jump, every part of him tightly wound with fear and arousal. 

“Come  _ on,  _ Sunwoo,” he bites out. “Don’t make me ask again.”

“Sorry,” Sunwoo whispers, and bends to tug the skirt on. It’s a tight fit over the widest part of his thighs, snug around his waist when he zips it up the side. The hem falls just past the curve of his ass, barely covering him — if he were to bend over, he’d be completely exposed.

He checks the pile of clothes — the only things left are thigh-high socks.

“There isn’t…”

“There isn’t what?” Nonchalant, Jacob pulls his phone out and snaps a picture, the click of the camera app deafening in the otherwise quiet space. Sunwoo flinches but manages to continue,

“Underwear, there isn’t —”

“Of course not.” Sangyeon pushes off the lockers to stand upright, taking a step forward. “Why would a slutty little girl like you need underwear?”

The breath catches in Sunwoo’s chest. He looks to Jacob, as if asking for help, but Jacob’s eyes don’t tell him anything.

“I’m not —”

“Not a slut?” Sangyeon laughs. “Then how are you gonna explain these pictures of you in your tiny little skirt, just  _ begging  _ to get bent over?”

Sunwoo should protest. He should demand his dignity back. Instead, the words make him burn in the best way, his dick twitching under the skirt as Jacob snaps another picture.

"Look at that," Jacob says, turning his phone around so Sangyeon can see, "you'd barely be able to tell he's not a girl. His dick doesn't even show."

"Send that to me, yeah?" He and Jacob share a grin while Sunwoo shivers and tugs at the hem of his little top like it'll make it any less tight and revealing. Sangyeon clicks his tongue. "Don't get shy on us now, baby. You're not even fully dressed yet."

Sunwoo bites his lip and reaches for the thigh highs, dragging them up his legs as quickly as possible — he doesn't want to give them more of a show than he can help. He's  _ not _ a slut, no matter what they say. He's  _ not. _

"He's so cute," Jacob coos, standing and rummaging again in his duffel. "He almost pulls off the innocent look."

"Almost," Sangyeon says. "But we know better, don't we?"

Before Sunwoo can react, Sangyeon steps into his space, taking hold of his waist. His fingers are rough and harsh on the skin left bare between the hem of the shirt and start of the skirt, pressing little divots into Sunwoo's flesh. Sangyeon grins and it's  _ mean,  _ sitting strangely on his face but exciting nonetheless.

"We know that boys like you just need someone to show them what they  _ really  _ are, isn't that right?"

Sunwoo can't look directly at his face, shame and heat creeping through his veins with every word. He looks at the ground instead, every muscle tensed.

"I'm not —" he starts, cutting himself off with a gasp when Sangyeon grips his jaw hard enough to bruise, shaking Sunwoo's head so his teeth clack.

"We'll tell you what you are," he snaps, letting go of Sunwoo's face to get a fistful of his hair instead. "Tonight, you're our stupid little whore."

Sunwoo whimpers. He can feel himself leaking under the skirt, can feel Jacob's eyes on them even if he can't turn his head to see, Sangyeon's grip is so tight.

"Found it," Jacob interrupts, and Sangyeon mercifully lets his hold on Sunwoo's hair go slack. "Hold him still for me, hyung?"

Sunwoo yelps, disoriented, as Sangyeon turns him towards Jacob, shifting his grip to Sunwoo's elbows and pulling his arms behind his back. His hold is absolute even when Sunwoo tries his best to tear himself free, socked feet finding no purchase on the locker room's tiled floor.

Jacob laughs quietly at the sight, effectively ending Sunwoo's struggle by sliding his hand into his hair and yanking his head back to keep him still. Sunwoo wants to cry, can feel tears forming in his eyes at being made so completely helpless, and he  _ knows _ this isn't the worst of it.

"Pucker up," Jacob orders, smiling, and he's not as outwardly mean as Sangyeon but Jacob's menace is no less clear. Sunwoo's eyes widen at the tube of cheap red lipstick that Jacob holds up.

"Come on, please don't," he begs. The lipstick feels like a finality, like if he gets any on his skin, it'll never come off, he'll be marked for life.

Jacob placidly pulls back his hand and slaps Sunwoo across the face.

His shock lasts long enough that Jacob's able to smear the sticky, metallic makeup all over Sunwoo's swollen lips. It feels  _ dirty —  _ he knows Jacob hasn't done the cleanest job, and why would he? It's not meant to look good.

"Oh, that's pretty," Jacob comments, capping the lipstick and tossing it on the pile of Sunwoo's discarded clothing. He pulls out his phone, taking a couple close-up shots of Sunwoo's face. Sunwoo closes his eyes against it, mortification intensifying in his stomach with every click of the camera.

He whines in protest as Sangyeon lets go of one of his arms to hook two fingers into his mouth, pulling at the corner. A little spit escapes where Sangyeon's stretching his lips wide, dripping down his chin, and that awful, dirty feeling creeps lower and lower. He can't close his mouth, can't do anything but let Jacob take picture after picture of him like this, pinned open and drooling.

"You know, maybe this is a good thing," Sangyeon says, low and taunting in his ear as Jacob thumbs through the pictures he's taken and giggles at what he sees. "Once we send these out, everyone will finally see you for the dumb little slut you are. Don't you want that?"

Sunwoo's stomach drops like lead, the thought of those pictures leaking more terrifying than anything the two of them could do to him here. He tries to shake his head, to form words, but Sangyeon's fingers in his mouth prevent him from doing anything more than moaning pitifully.

"Of course you do," Sangyeon continues, faux-pity dripping from his lips. "It's okay, I know it's hard to admit what you really want, but that's what you have us for, isn't it?"

And he's not  _ wrong,  _ but Sunwoo's too wrapped up in the fantasy to do anything but struggle and whine.

"God, she's already so messy," Jacob says, thumbing over Sunwoo’s bottom lip and smearing the lipstick down his chin, over his exposed throat. “You want the first turn, hyung?”

“Yeah, I think I do.” Sangyeon pulls his fingers from Sunwoo’s mouth, smearing the excess drool across his cheek. “Gonna fuck that pretty mouth.”

He sends Sunwoo stumbling to his knees with a hard shove, the tile floor hard and unforgiving and the thin socks providing no comfort. The Sunwoo of ten minutes ago might have thought about running — now, he just looks up, eyes wide and teary and mouth smeared red.

“You gonna behave, babygirl?” Sangyeon asks, running his hand through Sunwoo’s hair, deceptively gentle.

Sunwoo’s mouth falls open slightly but his mind is running a second behind, no words coming out. He keens when Sangyeon’s grip tightens, shaking his head.

“Can’t answer?” He turns Sunwoo’s head by force to look at Jacob, who’s taken a seat on the bench. “Look at her, she’s already too stupid to talk and we haven’t even fucked her yet.”

Sunwoo feels like he’s sinking through the floor, like the sting of Sangyeon’s hand in his hair is the only thing keeping him tethered to his body. It’s awful, it’s perfect, this absolute mortification.

Jacob grins — holds up his phone, snaps another picture.

“Maybe she’s just shy,” he says. “Bet she’ll get louder once she’s choking on you.”

Sunwoo whines despite himself, hands fisting in his skirt just for something to ground himself. Every word from their lips hits him like a physical blow, another slap across his stinging cheek. 

“Come on, baby, open up,” Sangyeon coaxes, reaching into his joggers with his free hand and pulling out his hard, leaking cock.

At the sight, Sunwoo presses his lips together, shakes his head as much as he can even though it pulls at Sangyeon’s grip in his hair. Sangyeon laughs.

“Oh, you’re gonna be difficult?” He lets go of Sunwoo’s hair and, before he can react, pinches his nose shut. Sunwoo whimpers in his throat. Without thinking, his hands fly up to grip at Sangyeon’s arm, the burn quickly growing in his chest as he’s forced to either open his mouth or pass out.

He finally gives in with watering eyes and searing lungs, mouth opening in a gasp. Faster than he can close it again, Sangyeon shoves the head of his cock onto Sunwoo’s tongue, filling his mouth with salty-hot skin and the familiar taste of pre-cum. Sunwoo almost chokes, fingers scrabbling at Sangyeon’s thighs to steady himself, lightheaded and trying his best to acclimate to the intrusion.

“There you go, babygirl,” Sangyeon says, hand resting on the back of Sunwoo’s head — a reminder and a threat. “I knew you could do it. Really cute of you to pretend you weren’t hungry for it in the first place.”

Sunwoo moans his denial around Sangyeon’s cock but takes it as well as he can when Sangyeon punctuates his words with a shallow thrust, just hitting the start of Sunwoo’s throat. He starts a steady rhythm, pressing a little further each time, and Sunwoo sobs and gags and feels his lips swell. His vision goes blurry with tears, spilling over and running down his cheeks as Sangyeon coos down at him.

“Look at you, getting my dick all messy,” he purrs, voice low and a little ragged. “You getting this, Jacob?”

“Mm-hm.” Sunwoo can’t turn his head, but in his peripheral vision he can see that Jacob’s got his phone raised, though he can’t hear the camera noise. His stomach drops, realizing that Jacob must be  _ filming _ now, catching every whimper and wet gagging noise Sunwoo makes on video to be played back and shared with whoever they want. Whoever’s watching won’t know how they made him, won’t know that he had no choice — all they’ll see is a whore sucking cock in the boy’s locker room after hours and loving every second of it.

His fear must show on his face, because Jacob laughs and moves to stand next to Sangyeon, looming over Sunwoo with his camera and his wide smile.

“God, her  _ lips,”  _ Jacob says, getting a close-up of Sangyeon’s dick dragging slow out of Sunwoo’s mouth until the tip drops wetly from his bottom lip. Sunwoo gasps, grateful for his first unhindered breath in what feels like ages, unable to care about what he looks like in his desperation.

Jacob crouches down, catching Sunwoo’s chin and thumbing roughly at his tender lower lip. The remnants of the lipstick mix heavily with his drool, messy and slick. Jacob’s expression would be almost gentle if his grip weren’t so callous.

“Your mouth was made for sucking dick, baby,” Jacob whispers, and hearing it in that sweet voice, knowing it’s all on camera, makes Sunwoo groan, eyes falling shut.

He yelps, the sound muffled when Sangyeon thrusts back into his mouth, rough and unforgiving and clearly only interested in his own pleasure. Sunwoo takes it as best he can, fresh tears gathering each time Sangyeon hits the back of his throat.

It’s all he can do not to yell and struggle away at the sudden feeling of Jacob’s hands on his thigh, flipping up his skirt to reveal his dick hanging between his legs. He knows he’s wet, has  _ been _ dripping ever since they got their hands on him, but the way Jacob carelessly exposes his arousal like a dirty little secret sends shameful pleasure zinging through his body.

“Oh, she’s all wet, hyung,” Jacob says, shooting a smile up at Sangyeon, then back at Sunwoo. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you liked this.”

Sunwoo  _ burns _ at that, at the way Jacob oh, so casually brings his phone down to get footage of Sunwoo’s drooling little cock under his skirt. At the way he laughs while he does it.

Sangyeon yanks at his hair, drawing all of his focus back to the cock in his mouth.

“Come on, I’m close,” he grits out. “Gonna come on your face, babygirl.” 

He grinds Sunwoo down onto his dick as far as he’ll go before letting him pull away to gag and cough. Sunwoo looks up just in time to see that Jacob’s gotten to his feet, taking his place next to Sangyeon who’s jerking off roughly into his fist. There’s lipstick smeared all over his dick, pink and shiny and obscene.

“Stay still,” Jacob murmurs, adjusting his grip on his phone to get the best possible angle on the moneyshot. Sunwoo’s skin crawls with humiliation even as the greater part of him — the part they’ve trained a little  _ too  _ well — automatically opens his mouth and closes his eyes in anticipation.

Cum hits his face in hot, sticky ropes, dripping down his cheeks and over his lips. Some of it makes it into his mouth, salty and bitter on his tongue, the excess sliding down his chin. He can imagine how it looks on the video, lewd and disgusting against his skin.

He doesn’t even register that he’s crying until Sangyeon hauls him up to his feet, grip tight and unforgiving on his upper arms. Sunwoo feels like a ragdoll, limp and weak in his hold.

“What are you crying for, babygirl?” he asks, though his tone is as far from concerned as it’s possible to get. “We’re not nearly done with you. Jacob’s gonna fuck your wet little pussy first.”

Sunwoo squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head, dread and excitement gathering in the pit of his stomach and making his lips tremble.

He shudders as Jacob presses all along his back, lifting Sunwoo’s skirt so his clothed dick presses against Sunwoo’s bare ass.

“You want it?” Jacob asks, lips tickling the shell of Sunwoo’s ear. “Tell us how much, baby.”

Sunwoo tries, he really does, but he can’t make himself say it. If he says he wants it, it’ll be like giving up the very last scraps of his dignity. It’ll mean he’s lost everything.

Jacob’s hand slides up his thigh, under his skirt to drag fingertips over his dick. Sunwoo can’t help but cry out, struggling at the sudden pleasure — the first touch he’s had the whole night and too much all at once.

“Come on,” Jacob coaxes, voice so low but so sweet, so soothing in the face of Sangyeon’s bruising grip on him, keeping him upright. “I can feel how wet you are, baby, I know you want it. Just say it.”

_ “No,” _ Sunwoo whispers, barely able to manage even that small word with Jacob’s fingers slick on his cockhead and surrounded by their combined bulk.

Jacob makes a disappointed noise, stepping back and leaving Sunwoo shaking in Sangyeon’s hold.

“That’s too bad,” he laments, stepping over to rummage through his duffel again, “I was all ready to touch your little clit and make you come, but it sounds like you don’t want that after all.”

Sunwoo’s stomach drops at his words, and drops further when Sangyeon releases him and sends him stumbling, unsteady on his socked feet. Jacob catches his momentum easily, gets a hand in his hair and one on his waist and slams him up against the lockers. Sunwoo yells weakly, hands coming up to brace himself as Jacob grinds his face into the cold metal, pulling his hips out so his ass is displayed obscenely for them and he has to struggle to keep his balance.

“Hyung, do you mind taking over filming?” Jacob asks, flipping up Sunwoo’s skirt and his nudging feet a little further apart. Sunwoo whimpers, balled-up fists and eyes squeezing shut. The position makes his back arch, his tanktop riding up and thighs clenching and  _ god,  _ he’s never felt so vulnerable, so filthy in his  _ life. _

“‘Course,” Sangyeon replies, and the damning sound of the camera shutter rings loud in Sunwoo’s ears. “Can’t miss a second of this.”

There’s the click of the lube bottle cap and cold slick slides down the cleft of Sunwoo’s ass — far too much, and it drips down between his legs, running down his thighs like he really is sopping wet for them. It’s awful and uncomfortable and he shudders with it, fingers scrabbling at the cool metal of the lockers.

He yelps when two of Jacob’s fingers press into him, indifferent to the way he whines at the stretch, struggling even though he has no leverage, is barely keeping himself upright as he is.

“Wow, she’s so _ tight,” _ Jacob comments, clearly directed towards Sangyeon.

“Huh,” Sangyeon replies from behind them, out of Sunwoo’s field of vision, “I would’ve thought she’d be all loose with how she whores herself out.”

Sunwoo groans, shakes his head even though he’s sure they won’t even notice.

“I don’t,” he whispers, barely audible above the rushing in his ears. “I don’t.”

Jacob gives him barely enough prep to open him up and get him slick inside, but it’s enough to have him whining and pressing back despite himself. He can hear Sangyeon laughing, remarking that he’s plainly enjoying it even if he won’t admit it.

And Sangyeon’s right. Sunwoo’s always been a slut for something inside him, gets needy the second he’s full — so when Jacob presses the head of his dick to Sunwoo’s hole, the hazy fog in his brain coalesces around the sharp, almost-painful need to feel him inside.

“You ready to say it, baby?” Jacob taunts, his cockhead catching and slipping on Sunwoo’s rim with the excess of lube. “I’ll give it to you, you just have to tell me you want it.”

The tears that had dried up briefly well up once again, spilling over his cheeks when he blinks — what he needs is so  _ close, _ but putting it into words makes him want to crawl out of his skin. Jacob grips his waist, the metal of the lockers warming under Sunwoo’s heated skin, and he’s so thoroughly trapped, broken down, he can’t  _ think — _

Sangyeon approaches from the side, slips a hand into Sunwoo’s hair. Jacob’s phone is in his other hand, screen dark for the moment.

“Come on, babygirl,” he urges, low and firm and quiet, giving Sunwoo’s hair a gentle tug — not quite enough to sting, just enough to make him feel small and weak. “Just tell us the truth, and we’ll give you what you need. What you deserve.”

Sunwoo sniffs and closes his eyes. His whole body aches and burns, empty and drained of any thought beyond their hands on him and their voices in his ears.

“I want it,” he manages, small and tearful. “Please, I— I want it so bad.”

“Good girl,” Jacob says, thumb tracing Sunwoo’s sensitive, puffy rim. “And what does that make you?”

Humiliation settles hot and heavy as coals in Sunwoo’s stomach, but he’s too tired to heed it.

“A slut,” he hiccups. He licks his lips and finds them wet and swollen, all traces of lipstick gone. Every word comes spilling out, one after the other like a rising tide, each easier than the last. “I’m just, just a useless slut, I’m a hole, please, I need it,  _ please —” _

His voice catches in his throat as Jacob pushes into him. It hurts in the best way possible, the ache filling him up and searing him from the inside out, flames licking along every limb and sending him shuddering and pushing back for more.

_ “God,  _ your cunt feels so good,” Jacob groans, giving him barely a moment to adjust before beginning to fuck him in earnest. The slapping of their hips echoes off the lockers, deafening in the enclosed space.

“Look at you, taking it so well,” Sangyeon purrs, holding up the phone so Sunwoo can see that he’s filming. “I knew you’d come around eventually. Why don’t you repeat what you said for the camera, baby?”

Sunwoo can barely manage anything more than a hiccupping  _ ah,  _ every time Jacob’s hips snap forward and he’s sure he’s a mess on the video, glassy eyes and mouth hanging open, completely fucked stupid.

He keens when Jacob slows down to a dirty grind, fingers digging into Sunwoo’s hips.

“Come on, baby, he asked you a question,” Jacob murmurs, rocking his hips at an excruciatingly slow pace that wipes Sunwoo’s mind of anything but the need for  _ harder, faster, more. _

“I’m a slut,” he sobs, mindless and willing to say anything if only Jacob will start again. “I want it so bad, wanna get fucked, need it, just a slut for you, I’m —  _ oh.” _

Jacob drives into him at a punishing tempo, setting off another round of desperate, gasping sobs. Sunwoo can’t think, can barely see through the tears. Heat curls in his gut, the very beginnings of his orgasm, and he wonders hysterically if he’ll come just from getting fucked up against the lockers.

“Gonna come,” Jacob warns, and Sunwoo has no idea how long it’s been — a minute or an hour, it doesn’t matter — but he babbles out a plea for someone to touch him, to let him come, too. It’s all he can think about, grasping at his own peak.

“You want us to touch your needy little clit?” Sangyeon asks, reaching between Sunwoo’s legs to run fingertips over his drooling dick. The stimulation is so much at once that every muscle in Sunwoo’s body clenches up, suddenly so close that he has to actively work not to come.

Jacob swears quietly, readjusting his grip on Sunwoo’s hips and somehow moving harder, faster, making Sunwoo keen.

“Make him come first,” Sangyeon murmurs. Sunwoo hiccups and nods, trying to push back against Jacob and clench around him with exhausted muscles.

Jacob spills into him hot and messy with a bitten-off groan, making him feel even dirtier. He can feel himself teetering on the edge, forming words without thought, body humming.

“Good girl,” Jacob breathes, pulling out slowly. “Hyung, gimme the camera, this is so pretty.”

It’s clear they’re talking about his hole, clenching around nothing and dripping lube and cum and Sunwoo sobs harder, his pleas lost to his tears.

“Don’t worry, babygirl,” Sangyeon soothes, the comfort in his voice half-sincere and half-mocking, “I wouldn’t deprive our audience of seeing you come.”

He takes Sunwoo’s dick in hand, the entire length of it fitting easily in his palm, and draws his thumb in tight circles around the slick head.

Sunwoo shudders, voice so shot that he can barely cry out as he shoots all over Sangyeon’s hand, dripping down to the floor. Every part of him is wet and wrecked, sweat and tears and cum soaking his outfit and his skin and leaving him an obscene mess.

He’s still shuddering when Jacob steps back, leaving Sunwoo without the support that was keeping him upright. All it takes is a nudge from Sangyeon to send him sprawling to the floor, legs spread, tanktop askew and skirt disheveled. Jacob takes a couple more pictures before he slides his phone into his pocket, grinning.

“Guess we’re done here,” he says, looking to Sangyeon. Sangyeon nods.

Sunwoo looks between them, vision still blurry, chest heaving as he regains his breath. It takes him a moment to understand what they’re doing as they gather up his discarded street clothing, opening his locker to take his soccer uniform, too.

“Wait —” he starts, panic rising in his exhausted body, but Sangyeon slams the locker shut, effectively silencing him.

“I told you before,” Sangyeon says, crouching down in front of him and caressing his cheek in a mockery of tenderness, “this is your uniform now. I’m sure you’ll be fine wearing it home.”

Sunwoo was sure he didn’t have any more tears in him, but they spill down his cheeks anyways, frustration and humiliation and sick pleasure curling in his chest and stomach at the thought of walking down the street like this, wrecked and obscene in his tiny skirt.

“Let’s go, hyung,” Jacob says, hefting his duffel onto his shoulder. “I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

Sangyeon grins, getting to his feet, giving Sunwoo one last slow look-over.

“See you at practice tomorrow, babygirl.”

And then they’re gone, out the door, leaving Sunwoo to curl into himself and cry.

They give him a couple minutes alone before they come back in, bags gone and hands full of water bottles and the oversized sweatshirt Sunwoo had requested for after.

Sunwoo hiccups quietly and reaches for the sweatshirt. It’s big enough that it goes down to his thighs and immediately warms him up, makes him feel far less exposed and vulnerable.

Jacob and Sangyeon sit down next to him, just near enough that he can reach out but not so near as to make him feel trapped, letting him set the pace. He grabs for their hands — just their hands for now, can’t imagine being held or constrained when his body still buzzes and crawls, but he needs the warmth and stability of touch.

“Hey, baby,” Jacob murmurs, squeezing his hand, “we got you, it’s okay.”

Sangyeon runs his thumb in circles over Sunwoo’s wrist, telling him how good he was for them in a low, soothing voice.

Slowly, slowly, Sunwoo calms.

“How are you feeling?” Sangyeon asks, later when Sunwoo’s moved so his head is in Sangyeon’s lap and his legs tangled with Jacob’s legs. Sangyeon’s hand never falters from its rhythm running through Sunwoo’s hair.

“Really, really gross,” he says, and seeing Sangyeon’s eyes widen in alarm, adds, “but good. Really good. I’m just —” Sunwoo wrinkles his nose, “— you know, kinda sticky. Everywhere.”

Jacob laughs quietly.

“Good thing there are showers here,” he says, rubbing comforting little circles over Sunwoo’s calf. “Can you imagine actually trying to get home like this?”

“Ugh,” Sunwoo mutters, fighting off exhaustion.

“Alright, come on, baby, let’s get you cleaned up,” Sangyeon says, standing and hefting Sunwoo with him. Sunwoo lets his whole body go slack out of spite, forcing the others to carry him into the showers.

Under the hot spray, they kiss him all over and tell him how special he is, how much they love him. How good he was, how beautiful.

“Thank you,” he whispers, and it makes Jacob’s eyes crinkle in a blinding smile, makes Sangyeon hum deep in his chest and press his lips to Sunwoo’s now-clean cheek.

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> other warnings:  
> -roleplay of a power differential in a sports setting  
> -an instance of face-slapping  
> -rough oral and anal sex  
> -feminization including misgendering (calling sunwoo "she/her") and referring to his anatomy as a clit/pussy/cunt (sunwoo is a cis man here)  
> -tiny dick shaming  
> -filming with the threat of sending the video to others
> 
> comments/kudos keep me going!!!
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dopaminekeeper)! 18+ only pls


End file.
